Long Time Coming
Long Time Coming is the season finale of Season 4 of Homeland. It aired on December 21, 2014. Synopsis Carrie and Saul investigate what she saw in Islamabad. Episode guide With Lockhart's resignation as director imminent, Saul explores avenues back into the CIA, possibly as director. A potential obstacle is the video Haissam Haqqani recorded with Saul as a hostage, which, if publicized, would make Saul damaged goods politically. Dar Adal informs Saul that he made a deal with Haqqani. In exchange for Haqqani agreeing to no longer harbor terrorists in Afghanistan, the CIA took Haqqani off of their "kill list". Saul is offended that such a deal was made. Adal presents a memory card containing the video, given to him by Haqqani, with the assurance that Saul no longer needs to worry about it surfacing. He invites Saul to come back and lead the CIA. After their father died, Carrie and Maggie receive a surprise visit from Ellen Mathison, their mother who's been absent for 15 years. Carrie is hostile to her and kicks her out of the house immediately. Carrie leads a eulogy for her father Frank at the funeral. There, she is reunited with Quinn, who managed to get out of Pakistan with the help of German Intelligence. After a post-funeral reception, Carrie and Quinn share a passionate kiss. Carrie backs off and warns that any relationship with her can only end badly. Quinn says he wants to leave the CIA but won't be able to stay out without her help; he asks her to think about it and leaves. Quinn is approached by an associate, Rob, who presents him with a new assignment: the assassination of three high-value IS (ISIL) targets in Aleppo, Syria. Quinn refuses the assignment, saying that he is quitting. Rob claims that the mission is 20% less likely to be successful without him, and tries to guilt him into it by having him send the other associates' letters to their loved ones, in case the mission goes badly, but Quinn eventually refuses. After a phone call with Carrie, Quinn assumes that she is going to refuse his proposal. He accepts the mission just as the assassination team is about to leave, after having written his own letter, addressed to Carrie. Carrie has second thoughts and tracks down Ellen, wanting answers for why she abandoned the family. Ellen confesses that she was a habitual adulterer, and after she became pregnant from another man, she decided to cut ties with the Mathisons. Carrie is taken aback by this, having always had the belief that her father's bipolar condition was what made their marriage untenable. Carrie tries to call Quinn but only finds that his number is out of service. Carrie then visits Adal, demanding to be put in contact with Quinn, but Adal says that Quinn has gone on the mission in Syria and cannot be reached. Carrie confronts Adal with the knowledge that he met Haqqani in Islamabad. She asserts that Saul would never endorse a deal with Haqqani which would dishonor all of their fallen allies at the embassy. Adal tells her to ask Saul herself, revealing that Saul is outside on the deck. Carrie looks at Saul, realizing that he did agree to the deal, and leaves without saying a word to him. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson * Tracy Letts as Andrew Lockhart * Laila Robins as Martha Boyd Guest Starring * Victoria Clark as Ellen Mathison * Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison * Sarita Choudhury as Mira Berenson * Nimrat Kaur as Tasneem Qureshi * John Getz as Joe Crocker * Mike McColl as Rob * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal Co-Starring *Joseph Mydell as Billy *Callan McAuliffe as Tim *Scot Cooper as Dale *Lisa Greenstein as Waitress *Annika Larsen as News Anchor *Tal Raviv as Josie *Lee Raviv as Ruby *Jo Dee Butler as Frannie's Nanny Background information * The episode was dedicated to the memory of James Rebhorn who portrayed Frank Mathison. He died of melanoma on March 21, 2014. Videos Homeland Next on Episode 12 Season 4 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes